


Looking In the Wrong Window

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cold controls flash...with his dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues (well, two of them, at least) accidentally witness Len and Barry getting really, really into roleplaying. In costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking In the Wrong Window

It’s one thing to know that Snart is an uptight son of a bitch who manipulates everyone and everything around him and is hellbent on control. It’s another thing to see it in person. However accidentally.

Mark shudders and awkwardly looks up at the ceiling as another moan echoes through the safehouse, desperate and needy. Hartley, standing next to him, has no such moral hangups and is instead peeking between the wooden slats of the door to see what’s happening in the room beyond.

“You got any shame?” Mark hisses at him, the noise covered by the sounds of the kitchen table scraping across the tiles, creaking with every thrust. Damn, but Snart’s strong.

“Absolutely none,” Hartley whispers absently, running his tongue along his lower lip. His eyes widen. “Oooh, that looks fun.”

Not for the first time, Mark curses jumping into the abandoned pantry in a misguided escape attempt. He’d been having a beer while Hartley was flipping through takeout menus when the back door had slammed open. The sudden temperature drop could mean only one person- Snart. A pretty pissed off Snart, judging by the way he was stomping through the hall, probably still angry about a heist that had been foiled earlier by none other than the Flash, Central City’s annoying-beyond-belief Scarlet Speedster. God, some days Mark wanted to pummel him with hail.

He’d looked at Hartley, and Hartley had looked at him, and seconds later they’d both made a run for the pantry, jumping inside and closing the door as fast as possible in order to escape Snart’s wrath. The man was unbearable when one of his plans failed, and today he’d probably ice them if they so much breathed at him wrong.

By mutual unspoken agreement, they’d agreed to leave as soon as Snart moved to another room. Mark winced as Snart threw away his beer- still half full!- and shoved the takeout menus in a drawer before pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down. Then he crossed his arms, leaned back, and waited.

A few minutes passed, and Mark was just about to bust out of the cramped space and make a run for it when the distinct tone of ozone suddenly permeated the air. Seconds later, lightning sparked past the door to the pantry, sending paper scraps and peanut shells fluttering in a sharp breeze.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” said the Flash, hands on his hips and standing only a few feet away from the table. “I even let you get away with a few of the diamonds!”

“Not the point, Flash,” Snart drawled. “We have a deal.”

Inside the pantry, Mark and Hartley exchanged curious glances before pressing closer to the door. For a moment Mark thought about ripping the door off its hinges and beating up the Flash with it- maybe a small tornado too-, but he waited. Judging by the fact that Hartley looked just as surprised as he did,  Snart’s deal with the Flash was something that none of the other Rogues knew about. Mark wanted to know what it was.

“The rules are I don’t kill anyone and you keep me and my crew out of prison,” Snart said. Flash snorted.

“Yeah, and nowhere in that deal does it say I let you and your Rogues Gallery have free run of the city. I’m not going to let you steal whatever you want, whenever you feel like it.” He said.

Snart tilted his head. “Well, you certainly didn’t do that today,” he said. Flash made a noise of outrage.

“What? No! I stopped you!”

“You also just admitted you let me get away with those diamonds,” Snart said smugly, in a tone that usually made Mark want to deck him in the teeth. “Although….I am still mad about the heist. I’ve had my eye on that Monet for a while.”

“What, are you expecting me to make it up to you?” Flash said. Then Snart did something unexpected.

He uncrossed his arms and relaxed, leaning back in the chair and spreading his legs until they formed a V. Mark watched as he eyed Flash up and down, gaze smoldering and possessive. “Yes,” he said calmly, like this whole interaction hadn’t gone completely off-script.

Inside the pantry, Hartley and Mark looked at each other incredulously. There was no way this was happening.

“You can start by sucking me off,” Snart said.

Okay, this was happening.

Mark made a strangled noise as instead of punching Snart or running away Flash shot him a cocky grin and practically sashayed closer. When he was standing in between Snart’s legs, he kneeled down, leather-clad legs hitting the dusty tiles with a muffled thump. Then he leaned forward and undid the button to Snart’s jeans before pulling down the zipper with his teeth.

“How do I get that to happen to me?” Hartley whispered in awe.

Mark just watched, open-mouthed in shock, as Flash licked and sucked at Snart’s cock through the material of his briefs, before pulling the waistband down and running his tongue over the slit. Snart groaned and tipped his head back, putting a hand on the back of Flash’s neck to lightly push him down further.

It wasn’t long before the room was filled with obscene moans and slurping sounds. Mark had to push himself away and look down at his feet, at the empty shelves around them, at anything that wasn’t Snart getting his cock sucked by a pretty boy in leather.

Hartley, the little shit, kept looking.

A few minutes later, the noises had stopped, replaced by heavy panting. Thinking it might be over, Mark had cautiously looked through the door again, only to see Snart pull Flash off his cock and make the other man stand up, then pull him closer until he was straddling Snart’s lap. He dropped his hands until they were gripping Flash’s hips. Flash let out a breathless laugh at that and wrapped his arms around Snart’s neck until they were kissing.

“So, what to do with me now, Captain Cold?” Flash purred when they broke apart. Snart kissed him again.

“That’s my line.”

“Maybe I just like using it,” Flash fired back.

“Not as much as I enjoy using you,” Snart said, moving one hand to grip the outline of Flash’s cock through his leather uniform. Flash’s eyes rolled back and he moaned shamelessly, rutting into Snart’s hand. “Now get on the table.”

Flash had hurried to comply, and that brought them to where they were now- with Flash on his back on the kitchen table, bottom half of his uniform pushed down and legs slung over Snart’s shoulders as the other man fucked into him fast and hard.

“Fuck, Cold! Right there right thererightthere oh Gooood-” Flash moaned. He broke off in a cry, a faint tremor running through his vocal chords.

“You like that?” Snart said lowly. “You like my cock inside you, filling you up?”

“Yes, yes! Fuck, fuck me, fuck me with your cock- ah! F-feels so good, oh God- oh God- please, harder! Fuck me harder!”

Mark had to take another shaky breath. The tight, cramped space felt unreasonably hot, and he couldn’t escape. His cock ached in his jeans, twitching as the Flash moaned, practically begging Snart to fuck him like a whore. It was taking everything he had not to unzip his uncomfortably tight jeans and jerk himself off.

“I’m going to come,” Flash whimpered moments later. “I- I’m going to-” He cut off in a broken gasp as Snart let out a sound disturbingly close to a growl.

“You interrupted my heist today, Scarlet,” Cold said. “Don’t you think that deserves a little punishment?”

“Cold, please-”

“You don’t get to come,” Snart said, slow and deliberate. Flash practically screamed in frustration as the thrusting continued, wood scraping against tile flooring. “Until you apologize.”

“I’m sorry,” Flash said immediately. “Please, I’m sorry, please, it won’t happen again- I’m- I’m-”

“Now beg for it,” Snart said, as cruel as he’d even been. Flash cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, voice tinged with desperation, shame, and heavy arousal.

“Please, Snart-”

“That’s. Not. My. Name,” Snart growled, each word punctuated by a thrust of his hips.

“Cold,” Flash said. “Captain Cold, please- please let me come, I- I want to- Cold, please! Please let me come!”

Seconds later he broke off into a wordless scream of pure pleasure. Mark couldn’t stop himself from looking, couldn’t stop himself from watching the way Flash bucked and writhed, trapped between the table and Snart. His back arched and his legs trembled, hands and arms and body shaking fast enough to blur. Sticky white come spurted from his cock, running and dripping all over the tight red leather of his uniform.

Mark felt his cock jerk and then he was coming, in his jeans like a teenager, face flushed and mouth open. It felt so good but so dirty, sick and wrong. He shouldn’t have been watching this in the first place, shouldn’t be enjoying it enough to get off on it. Beside him Hartley whimpered quietly, raising a hand to bite down hard on his palm.

Outside the door, Snart kept fucking relentlessly into the warm body under him, but losing control now, his thrusts becoming more uncoordinated. Then he stilled, hands on Flash’s hips, coming with a low, breathless, wrecked groan.

It went quiet, slow, panting breaths the only sound for a good minute. Then Snart shifted and pulled out with a grunt. Flash whimpered quietly and Snart made a soft “shhh” sound, leaning down to kiss him gently. Then he stood up and pulled his jeans back up, doing up the zipper, seemingly uncaring of the mess.

Flash shifted on the kitchen table, stretching his limbs experimentally, then sat up and pulled his uniform pants back up. “Wow, okay, that was amazing.”

“Thanks,” Snart said dryly.

“No, I’m serious. I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk straight after that,” Flash said. He hopped off the table and landed with a wince, putting a hand on his lower back. “Holy shit.”

“If you’re gonna get sappy you can leave,” Snart said acerbically, turning to walk away. He didn’t get far before Flash moved in a blur of lightning, wrapping his arms around Snart’s waist.

“Well, I was actually going to ask for a round two,” He said, then grinned. “You know…if you’re not too intent on freezing me out.”

“Leave the puns to the pros, kid,” Snart drawled. “As for round two… Bedroom’s upstairs. Third door on the left.”

They were gone in a flash of lightning seconds later.

It wasn’t until they heard the creaking of bedsprings from upstairs that Hartley and Mark managed to force themselves out of the pantry, stumbling over themselves to get out of the house. Mark practically slammed the back door and they collapsed against it, staring silently across the deserted street. It was dusk now, streetlamps either broken or flickering this far out in one of the worst sections of town.

It was Hartley who broke the silence, shaky and stunned. “Well, fuck.”

Mark could only nod.


End file.
